


Carry On - One Shot Compilation

by Cold_Death_Of_The_Universe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Male Reader, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, compilation of old one shots i wrote on tumblr, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Death_Of_The_Universe/pseuds/Cold_Death_Of_The_Universe
Summary: A compilation of Gay Male Reader Inserts I wrote in 2014 on tumblr as golden-pickaxe. Mostly Dean and one Crowley One Shot.SPN is over and I stopped watching after the 10th season, and Destiel is canon but only in Spanish so here have these old One Shots! Good Day!
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Some are based on prompts, some not, have fun! Prompt is always stated at the beginning! Also any warnings if they apply. As said in the description, I wrote these over 6 years ago, and I have not corrected anything! They are just as you can read them on my fanfiction tumblr: golden-pickaxe.tumblr.com

Original Imagine: Imagine getting fucked by Dean while “Do I Wanna Know” by Arctic Monkeys is playing  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Warnings: smut; plays at the beginning of S9; maybe a bit rough towards the end  


It had been a rather long and exhausting day; you just came back from a witch hunt, everyone completely drenched in you-didn’t-even-want-to-know-what. After losing rock/paper/scissors first against Sam and even against Dean, you were the last one to hit the showers and to say that you were relieved afterwards would be a massive understatement. 

You have been hunting with the boys for a while now, getting to know them some years ago during the Apocalypse. They helped you out with some demons, and you kept in touch. You were really glad for that, because the boys were good in what they were doing, though it seemed that the bad luck was following them. 

You sighed as you got out of the shower, not bothering with using a towel and just slipping on some shorts and enjoying the fresh air cooling your heated skin. Humming you left the bathroom, walking over to the room that kind of became yours over the last couple of months, though you haven’t really hung anything up yet, like Dean.  
You still had the feeling that this, the bunker and hunting with the Winchesters was just temporary and sooner or later they would leave you or kick you out, even if Dean always reassured you that this was your home now. 

You stretched your sore muscles and walked over to your stereo, turning on some music. The Arctic Monkeys started playing and, yes, you decided, you were definitely in the mood for the Monkeys right now. Taking a deep breath you swayed a bit to the music before turning around and nearly jumped startled as you spotted Dean casually leaning in your doorway. 

“Bloody hell, Dean, don’t do that!” You put one hand on your heart, and looking at him a bit sulky as he just laughed.  
“Sorry, _____ didn’t mean to frighten you.” Then he nodded towards your stereo. “What is that?”

Now it was your turn to laugh and you shook your head.  
“You and your fucking old school classic rock.” You muttered and took the empty CD cover from your desk, handing it over to Dean.  
“The Arctic Monkeys..” He read, frowning a bit. “What do you have to smoke to call yourself like that..”  
“I don’t know, but they are good. You have to admit that.”

The elder Winchester just shrugged and gave you the cover back. You had to smirk nevertheless and put it back on your desk, before turning back to Dean. You didn’t know if it was the exhaustion or if you really saw what you thought you saw, but if you wouldn’t knew better you’d have thought that Dean was checking out your back. 

But that was impossible. It just was. Dean was the straightest lad you knew, and did not only hit on every girl that crossed your path, but also seemed almost offended ifanyone assumed he was gay.  
Of course he didn’t know of your.. preferences. Non of them did. You always kept it a secret, as most of the hunters were simply a bunch of rednecks, and you didn’t really expect them to be that open minded.

Of course the boys accepted Charlie, but being a bloke and being gay was a whole other chapter. Also your.. thoughts about Dean where sometimes just highly inappropriate, and if he knew you were into the same sex, he’d may understand your looks and then this whole ‘home’ and ‘family’ thing was surly gone for you. 

You snapped out of your thoughts as Dean pushed himself off the doorway and headed to your desk, where you kept your music collection, giving you a slight smirk. 

“Most of the time I just think you are a freaking hipster with all your weird music, but then..” He took one album and held it up for you to see. “AC/DC, or here Iron Maiden.” He put the CDs back “At least not all hope is lost.”

You had to chuckle and shook your head, before running one hand through your still wet hair. You looked up to Dean, who absently licked his lips and now, you were sure, was checking out your upper body. 

“Like what you see?” You joked and laughed, but stopped as you saw the look in the green eyes of the other man. Slowly he took two steps closer and had this bloody smirk on his face that made your knees go weak.  
“Maybe.” He just said, his voice gruff and deep, making you shiver and sending sparks straight down to your crotch. 

In the background a new song came up, and Deans smirk transformed into a predatory smile as even he recognised the song, he named ‘the sex song’ after you played it for the first time, at one of the few occasions where you were driving. 

Have you got colour in your cheeks'..

Almost to the beat of the song Dean came closer to you, and looked up and down your body. His gaze burned on your skin, made your breath heavy and your cock twitch in your shorts and you’d be embarrassed about how easily he was able to arouse you, if this whole situation wasn’t so god damn hot. 

The elder Winchester was in front of you, only inches between you, the air slowly heating up around you.  
Dean raised one hand, trailing it down your still wet chest, now looking into your eyes. 

If you had been paralysed and not able to move, only able to stare at him, the spell was broken now, and you couldn’t other than crush your lips against his. Your hands were on his neck in an instant, and you moaned as he kissed back as desperately as you did. 

Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay

His hands roamed your body, finally settling on your hips and pulling them against his, making both of you groan as your semi hard cocks touched through the fabric of your trousers. You took the chance to slip your tongue into his mouth, tasting whiskey and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

You lowered one of your hands, slipping it under his black t-shirt, and touching his hot, smooth skin. You parted for one second for Dean to get rid of the bothersome piece of fabric, throwing it somewhere in the room, and crashing his mouth against yours, before starting to kiss your jaw, throat and neck. You moaned, dropping both of your hands on his hips, before taking a step back and letting yourself fall down onto your bed, pulling the other one with you.

You captured his mouth again, played with his tongue against yours, and nestling with the buckle of his belt.  
The music encouraged both of you, and you silently thanked this damn band for having such good rhythms. 

Dean smiled in the kiss, opening his jeans as you were not quite able to, possibly because your blood was most definitely not in your head right now, and got rid of them, only wearing his black pants now and looking so hot that you almost thought you were dreaming.

Before you could make another thought, Dean started to kiss your neck again, moving down to your chest and to your nipples. He teased them with his teeth, making you moan and buck your hips against his, seeking for friction. His strong arms were around you, touching your damp skin.

“Fuck, _______, you’re so hot like this..” Dean groaned, biting his way down your body, and finally opening your shorts, pulling them down swiftly, and freeing your leaking cock. You shivered as the cool air touched your heated skin.

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and  
if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up

You felt his heated body against yours within seconds, your pricks touching, making you both moan. Licking your lips you wrap your hand around both of your lengths, stroking them together and watching Dean rolling his eyes and groaning in pleasure.

“You.. got lube?” He breathed, barely able to focus on something else than the sweet friction of your hand and cock, dropping his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.  
“In the drawer..” You weren’t any better, and the thought of him wanting to be in you only turned you on even more.

Dean kissed you deeply before reaching over to the drawer beside the bed, pulling it open and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. You watched him, fascinated of his muscles as he stretched. 

The elder Winchester looked down at you, his beautiful green eyes filled with lust and want, making your breath hitch in your throat and your prick twitch. You grabbed his neck, pulling his mouth against yours again, pressing your chest up to touch his, not able to get enough.  
You were high on his taste, his scent and the heat of his body, not able to form a decent thought, just knowing that you needed the man above you and you needed him now. 

Your heart pounded with the rhythm of the music, only turning you on more, and you couldn’t suppress a groan when Dean started to coat his fingers in lube, looking into your eyes deeply while he lowered his hand to your entrance.  
His cool fingers pressed against you and you threw your head back into the pillow, only to feel Deans other hand at your chin, making you looking at him again.

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Calling when you've had a few  
'Cause I always do, 'cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

He pushed one finger in, moving it slowly with the music, biting his lips and adding another. Your breath was heavy and you had a hard time keeping your eyes opened. Your hands fell useless to your sides, grabbing the sheets while you suppressed a low moan.  
Dean smirked, crooking his head and watching you with want and interest as you shivered under his touch, pressing your hips against his hand.

He added another finger crooking them slightly and suddenly touching a spot in you that made you cry out in pleasure and see stars.

“Dean, bloody hell, do that again!” You panted your eyes fluttering shut. You moaned loudly as he did it again, stroking over it to the beat of music.

His lips were on your neck again, kissing, biting and licking it and you buried one hand in his short hair, while the other one roamed over his muscular back.

“Please.. Dean.. I-I need..” You groaned as he stroked stronger, cutting off your sentence.  
“What do you need _____?” He whispered in your ear, making you shiver heavily.  
“God damn it.. Dean.. just.. please, just fuck me.” You breathed and moaned as he suddenly pulled his fingers back.  
“As you wish..” He said, leaning back a bit and tearing the condom open with his teeth. You groaned at how hot that looked, watching him as he rolled it on his hard length, before he positioned himself at your entrance. 

He teased you with the tip of his cock, before finally, finally pressing it in, moving slowly making you both moan loudly. 

You felt like heaven. Dean buried deeply in you, his lips only inches from yours, his hot breath mixing with yours. His body almost radiated, and you felt better than you had felt in years.  
And then Dean started to move.

The friction was perfect and you felt a wave of pure pleasure running through your body. The elder Winchester steadied himself with a hand next to your head, while the other one moved to your cock, stroking you in the same pace as his thrust, still slow and soft.

You groaned and shifted under him, trying to press against him harder and encouraging him to move faster.  
Dean just smiled and stopped moving at all. You groaned. 

“Please Dean.. I said fuck me, so do it!” You whimpered and the other one chuckled. His smile turned predatory and he shook his head slightly.  
“Be careful what you wish for, babe.”

With that he suddenly started to pound into you, hard and fast, letting go of your cock and grabbing your hips instead, probably leaving bruises. 

You cried out, digging your nails into his back what made him moan loudly while he kept his rough pace up. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing him in deeper, making him growl with pleasure.

The song was long over, now something else playing but you couldn’t care less when Dean buried himself in you, again and again. You felt heat building up in your stomach, but it was not enough, not yet. 

“You have no idea.. how long.. I craved for this.” You managed to say, moaning as Dean crashed his lips against yours, only speeding up again.  
You were close, so bloody close, and you knew you would come hard. Dean’s tongue ravished your mouth, mapping out every detail and leaving you breathless. 

“Cum for me.. cum for me _____..” He growled in your ear and that pushed you over the edge.  
You moaned loudly, cuming all over your chest and rolling your eyes.

Dean’s moves became faster and unsteady and he followed you only seconds later, moaning your name in his deep voice, and burying his head in the crook of your neck.

You didn’t move for a while, just coming down from your high, breathing and being in the bubble of your own post-coital heaven. Finally Dean pulled out and let himself fall next to you, before he got up and tossed the used condom in the bin next to your desk. He pulled a tissue out of a box next to your bed, lazily cleaning your torso and looking up and down your body, now covered in sweat instead of water. 

You closed your eyes, knowing that he would probably leave now. But you opened your eyes again in surprise when he laid down next to you, pulling you against his chest and kissing your lips lazily, before pulling the covers up over the both of you.

“And you have no freaking idea how long I wanted to do this to you. “ He smiled and looked at you with half closed eyes. “Making you fall apart under my hands, moaning my name.. this is what dreams are made of.”


	2. Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only Crowley one, the others are also just about Dean
> 
> Also, I remember again that I kind of wrote the Reader as british all the time, using slang and all, so sorry for that. 2014 me was living in London and embarrassing (i miss London though)

Original Imagine: Imagine you having to make a deal with Crowley, but instead of your soul he wants a night of hot, kinky sex.  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Warnings: rough sex; a bit tying up (but no bondage); teasing;

“How is that: I’ll tell you where my boys are holding moose, and in exchange I get a little something from you, darlin’?” Crowley smiled wickedly quirking and eyebrow. He looked between you and Dean, who was getting furious. 

“Us not ganking your sorry ass, that’s what you’ll get!” He growled, turning the demon-killing knife in his hands.  
“Tsk, tsk, no I don’t think that will be enough to get your little brother free squirrel. And also, if you kill me, how do you want to find him anyway?”

Dean grabbed the knife harder and took a step toward the demon, standing in the centre of a devil’s trap.  
“I’m sure I can make you talk!” The elder Winchester threatened, but you pulled him back by his shoulder.

“Torturing that bastard never brought us to anything, Dean. Think!” You pulled him back further, stepping in front of him. “What do you want?” You now addressed the king of hell, who smiled.  
“I’d rather the both of us discussed that alone.” He crooked his head a bit and was still smiling. 

“What? No! It is my brother, I am negotiating here you son of a bitch!” Dean shouted at Crowley but the demon just shook his head.  
“I am not sure you can give me what I want.”

“It’s ok, Dean. Leave.” You said, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of you.  
“_____, are you freaking crazy? You’re not going to sell your soul to him!” Dean hissed but you just shoved him towards the door.  
“I’m handling this Dean, go!”

He looked at Crowley, then at you, before stomping out of the room and leaving an unpleasant silence behind. 

“So, can we talk about the price?” Crowley made a step forward, though he was not able to leave the trap, and licked his lips.  
“What do you want?” You asked a bit nervous, wiping your sweating hands on your jeans. “If it is my soul, I decline.” 

The man laughed and shook his head.  
“Your soul? I didn’t think you were so uncreative darlin’! What I desire, is something completely different.” 

You took a shaking breath, but nodded, suggesting him to continue. Crowley chuckled, turning his back to you and walking up and down inside the trap.  
“I am going to tell you where I hid Sammy-boy, in exchange for.. a night with you.” With that he faced you again, studying your reaction with businesslike interest. 

You blinked a few times.  
“Ahm.. a night? Like.. spending the night.. or..” You stuttered, a bit overwhelmed if you were honest.  
“Like sex.” Crowley helped you and you had to swallow hard. “You know.. just a little favour, for Sam’s life. I know you prefer a man’s body, so I say we both can get something out of it. ” He grinned. “But just so you know, I will find you. The moment I will locate you, if you are stupid enough trying to hide, I will take what is mine.”

_____

“What did he want?” Dean jumped off the hood of the Impala when you left the abandoned building where you’d captured Crowley, with a sour look on your face. You handed the elder Winchester a piece of paper, with an address written on it.  
“That’s the location.” You just murmured, entering the car and sitting on the passenger seat.

Dean stared at the paper, then at you and finally got into the car.  
“Did you sell your soul?” He asked concerned and confused but you shook your head.  
“Just drive.” You sighed, letting your head fall against the window. 

Dean still looked at you for a while, but finally started the motor of the car and drove off. After a few hours you reached an old mill, managed to take out three demons that were lingering around and found Sam, tied up but ok.  
You were glad that Crowley kept his promise, a contract was a contract, but now you got even more nervous, kind of still tasting his favourite Craig on your lips.

“Hey, _____, you okay?” Dean asked as you all sat in the car, driving to the nearest motel, and you snapped out of your thoughts.  
“Ahm.. yes, everything’s alright.” You forced a smile on your lips, but you knew that neither Dean nor Sam were convinced.  
“So, what did you have to do for Crowley to tell you were to find me?” The younger Winchester finally asked, looking at you over his shoulder.  
“Not my soul.”

Suddenly Dean stopped the car, making you yelp as your body pressed against your seatbelt with force, and hissed as the fabric cut into your throat slightly.  
“What the hell, mate?” You growled, but Dean turned around in his seat, his green eyes hard and serious.

“Listen up, dude, I am really, really thankful for whatever you’ve done to get Sammy out, but you will tell us what the hell you sold that son of a bitch!”  
“Or what? Be happy that you have him back, and don’t bother with the details, please!” You snapped and looked out of the window. “Whatever I did, it won’t kill me, and it won’t hurt me or you or anyone else, so let this whole topic be and drive on.”

The elder Winchester looked at you for a while, breathing heavily.  
“This topic is not over, dude.” Finally he shook his head and started the car again, driving on and finally pulling into the parking lot of a motel. 

Without saying another word to both of them you took your bag from the seat next to you and headed to the counter to rent yourself a room.  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks behind your back, but you couldn’t care less if you were honest. Everything you could think of was Crowley.

Sighing you opened the door to your motel room, turning the lights on and throwing your bag on the table, before grabbing your sponge bag and heading straight to the bathroom. 

The water pressure was shite, but you enjoyed the warm shower anyway, getting rid of the sweat and dirt and smelling like your favourite soap rather than a rugby locker room.  
Absently you brushed your teeth, combing through your wet hair with your hand, and walking out into the room with a fresh pair of boxers. 

“Aw, darlin’, you didn’t have to bother putting them on.” A familiar voice said and you froze in your spot looking at your bed with wide eyes where you saw Crowley sitting casually, running his eyes up and down your body. 

You were tempted to just lock yourself in the bathroom again, but knowing that it not only be worthless but also a stupid idea, you just walked over to your bag to put your used clothes in, for now ignoring the demon watching you from the bed. 

“Taking that you are alone and unguarded, I guess you didn’t tell the boys what you paid for Sam’s freedom.” Crowley started and you sighed, throwing your damp towel down on a chair for it to dry until the morning.

“No I haven’t.” You turned around, leaning against the table. “Not only they would try to stop you, it would also raise some.. awkward questions.”  
The demon smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
“So moose and squirrel don’t know about your.. preferences?”

You did not answer that, instead pushing yourself away from the table, walking towards the king of hell.  
“So.. should we get over with it?” You asked, crossing your arms in front of your chest, because Crowley’s gaze made you feel exposed. 

“You are unromantic, darlin’.” He chuckled and stood up, making you take a step beck subconsciously. The demon smirked at that, and licked his lips.  
“Well, yeah, sorry I didn’t get roses.” You snapped, trying to hide your nervousness.  
“Ah, no need to be sassy, _____.” He smiled and with a blink of your eye was suddenly standing right in front of you.

You stumbled backwards, but one of his hands sneaked around your waist, pulling you against him. Your breath hitched as you felt the heat of his body against yours, and you cursed your body for reacting to the situation. Of course, saying that you found Crowley vessel attractive was a massive understatement, but this was still Crowley, a demon and king of hell. You were sure that he would use this night against you in front of the Winchesters.

Crowley’s free hand touched your face gently, turning it a bit to properly look at you.  
“We have all night, darlin’. Now how should be start?” He smiled lightly, trailing his fingers down your neck and chest, then wandering up again and settling it on your throat. He applied a bit of pressure, pulling you towards him and lightly pressing his lips against yours, like he did a few hours ago in the abandoned building where you’d trapped him.

He deepened the kiss, nipping at your lips and gripping your throat a bit tighter, making you gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, kissing you deeply and making your knees buckle. Your hands, which hung at your sides uselessly until now, grabbed the lapels of his suit.  
Crowley smiled into the kiss, parting from you, to look into your eyes. You panted, looking back not knowing what to do, when you suddenly felt a gust of wind around you and found yourself lying on the bed, the king of hell towering over you.

“So.. let’s start, shall we?” His voice was deep and low, as he groaned it into your ear, making you shiver. With a smirk Crowley leaned backwards, loosening his tie, and twirling the silk between his fingers. You watched him, not daring to move.

Slowly his hands trailed down your arms, taking your wrists and pinning them over your head, twining his tie around them and fixing them at the headboard behind you.  
“My, my, don’t you look adorable like this.” He smirked, lowering his lips against yours and kissing you softly, almost lovingly.  
Despite your brain screaming at you that this was everything but a good idea you kissed back, trying to deepen the kiss again but only earning a low chuckle from the demon.  
“Suddenly so eager, are we?” He let his hands trail down your body again, leaving burning desire on your skin.

You wanted to move your hands, free him from his suit and shirt, but you were only able to move them an inch before the silky fabric held you back. Crowley kissed you again, caressing your hipbones with his fingers.

You gasped into the kiss, and moved your hips into his touch, feeling your blood pumping in your crotch and making you hard. You had no idea why the hell you were so aroused by this, but you were sure he used some of his.. king of hell mojo on you. Nevertheless you couldn’t give a damn about that at the moment, want floating your brain, and you moved your hands again to grasp the demon in front of you.  
You groaned as you were held back by his tie again.

Crowley pulled back, his half lidded eyes looking at your shiny lips, before he started kissing and biting your jaw and neck, leaving small bruises all over it. You moaned, and wrapped your legs around the other man’s body, trying to pull him against you, at least getting some bloody friction.  
But the king of hell obviously had other plans in that matter, as he pushed your legs back down without stopping his kisses.

“Don’t make me tie them down too.” He growled in your ear before biting down on the lobe, his hands running up your legs. You let out a sigh, your cock rock hard against your stomach.  
Crowley’s kisses trailed down your body, lingering on your chest and finally wrapping around one of your nipples.  
You moaned again, pressing your chest up against his mouth. He moved to the other side to lick on it until it was standing up in the air, before continuing his kisses down your body. 

You panted and rolled your eyes, when he pulled your pants down slowly, making sure to trail his hand over your prick. You looked back down at the demon, sitting between your legs. When said demon was sure he had your attention, he outright put his lips around your cock, swallowing you deeply and sucking on it hard without breaking eye contact for one second.

You moaned loudly, unable to look anywhere else but Crowley, as he bobbed his head up and down, his hot tongue swirling around your length, while his fingers trailed down your hips and played with your balls. Your eyes fluttered a bit, but you kept them open, not wanting to miss one second of the view, letting out a cry of pleasure as he did something with his tongue you didn’t even know was possible.  
You bucked your hips, trying to get deeper in the moist heat of Crowley’s mouth, and were a bit surprised as he actually did let it happen. You fucked into his mouth, over and over, panting loudly into the room.

Suddenly Crowley’s mouth was gone and he was over you again, capturing your mouth in a deep kiss. His jacket and shirt were gone, from what you were able to see, and you guessed that the rest of his clothing vanished as well. 

“Enough of that, darlin’. Though I like to play, I really want to get inside of you now.” His voice was deep and rough and with that you felt slick fingers at your entrance, circling your hole once, twice, before pushing in.  
You moaned and pushed back, trying to get more of the sensation. The demon kissed you again, slowly, teasingly moving his finger inside you, before adding another one and scissoring you open. 

“I’m going to take you ____. Right here, until you forget your own name. Until you can’t walk straight anymore. Until you can’t get my scent off your skin.” He growled at your lips, biting down on them and finally pushing a third finger into you.

“Bloody hell, yes, yes..” Was all your brain managed to bring out of you, but you couldn’t care less. The only thing that seemed important now was to get the king of hell inside of you, everything else blurred into an unimportant pile. 

Crowley removed his hands, but before you could even whimper at the loss, his cock pressed against you, slid inside of you and made you cry out in pure pleasure. The demon panted and groaned as he waited a second to let you adjust to his length (yeah, you definitely noticed the extra three inches) before he started to pound into you in a hard and fast rhythm. 

You moaned loudly, and screamed in pleasure as he changed the angle, hitting your prostate every time now. You thought you could see stars, not able to form a proper thought anymore, and pulling at the tie so hard, it ripped off the headboard.  
With your hands still bound together you wrapped them around Crowley’s throat, pulling him down into a bruising kiss, and making him moan against your mouth. 

His pace got faster and you bit down in his shoulder, as you felt a tight heat building up in your groin, finally exploding and making you come over your stomach and chest. The demon growled into your ear, coming inside of you with a final, brutal thrust and collapsing onto your body.

It took both of you a while to regain your breath, but after some minutes the king of hell rolled off your chest, smiling and licking his lips. 

“Well, that was fun.”

You had to laugh and looked down your body, covered in sweat and come and bruises.  
“It’s always a pleasure to do business with you.”  
“I’ll come back to that.” He said with a wink, before he disappeared.

EDIT: A/N: I also started a part 2 to this, which I had not finished, but I thought why not include it here anyways, no point in keeping it a secret as I don't plan on finishing that any time soon. So here, have an open end addition, you can dream up the rest, if you like

Original Imagine: Imagine Crowley bringing up the rough kinky sex you’d had the night before in front of the Winchesters.  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male

Warnings: a small sequel to this --> Imagine you having to make a deal with Crowley, but instead of your soul he wants a night of hot, kinky sex. || Because I thought it would be a teensy bit funny. No smut here, but mentions of it.

The next morning was rough.   
You woke up pretty early, still covered in all sorts of.. things from last night, and to say that you were hurting all over was a massive understatement. 

You had bruises on your wrists, where Crowley’s tie had been, marks of his hands on your hips and torso, and you didn’t even want to know how your throat, neck and shoulder looked like. 

You slowly got up, groaning slightly, as you made your way into the bathroom to take a shower. The water pressure was still shite, and you had to get out again because you forgot your wash bag in the main room of the motel.  
Finally you were finished and got dressed, putting on a light scarf, even though it was quite warm outside, together with a long sleeved shirt. 

You had dark rings under your eyes and looked still thoroughly fucked, but you could not really care about it, as there was a hard knock on your door.

“Bollocks..” You mumbled, and quickly closed your bag, opening the door and closing it behind you again, before Dean, who stood in front of it, could even get a glimpse inside.

He eyed you suspiciously, but you just ignored him, walking past the elder Winchester over to the Impala, where Sam was already sitting shotgun.   
You threw your bag on the seat next to you and got in without a word, keeping your head down and hoping that they would just drive.

Dean watched you with a frown on his face, but finally got into his car too, starting the engine and driving off. 

You leaned back and closed your eyes, trying to empty out your mind. You didn’t know what came over you the night before, why you just gave in to everything. Of course, Crowley always attracted you and fascinated you in some weird kind of way, but he was the bloody king of hell!   
But maybe that was just the point of all of it, a small voice in the back of your head suggested, but you tried your best to ignore it. 

“So, ______...” Dean’s voice interrupted your thoughts, somewhere on the highway, and you had to suppress an annoyed groan.  
“Yea?” You asked carefully, as if you had no idea what he was going to ask you.  
“You know, there is no way talking around this. And I am trying not to be mad, because apparently you like to behave like a teenager and we get nowhere with that. So: You obviously look like shit, you haven’t talked the whole ride, even though you normally never shut the cakehole, and I think I am right when I say it has something to do with Crowley.”

He gave you a short glare through the rear mirror, but you just looked out of the window.   
“As I said, Dean, none of your business.” You growled. But obviously, Dean was stubborn, and did not give up this easily.  
“Come on, dude, you can’t say that this is none of our business, when you traded something against the location of my freaking brother!”

You groaned again, burying your face in your hands, when you suddenly had the best idea that you could have in your situation.

“It was part of the deal to not tell you. He was very serious about that.” You said quickly, your face still in your hands.  
“You’re shitting me, why would he?” Dean snorted disbelieving.  
“Because of… I can’t say, that is the deal.” You leaned back again, putting on the best Believe-me-I-am-totally-honest-with-you-face on.

The elder Winchester gave you another glare through the rear mirror, his jaw clenched and shaking his head.

“And what would happen if you tell us?” Sam asked, turning around in his seat.  
“He would take my soul.”   
“Why the hell would you say yes to that?”  
“Because we had to find you, you unthankful prick! Can we just leave it to this? Yea? Thank you!” You spat out, turning to the window again, staring outside with a furious look in your eyes. 

Sam sighed and shook his head like his brother had just seconds ago, and moved to sit normal in his seat again.

.

For weeks the boys and you distracted yourself with hunting all over the country, only returning to the bunker once in a while.   
You met vampires and werewolves, two witches and even a shapeshifter you weren’t all too fond of. 

Weirdly enough not one demon crossed your way, and you had to admit that you were more than happy about that.  
Of course the boys tried to get the whole Crowley thing out of you as they did not for one second believe your tale of how he’d take your soul, but after a few weeks it seemed as they gave up and didn’t care anymore as it didn’t seem like you’d die any second because of it.

It was very early in the morning when you were woken by Sam on one of the rare days where you actually slept in the bunker. You just nodded, not bothering to ask where you’d be hunting now and just got up and prepared yourself to go.

You slept a bit in the car, only to be disturbed by Dean’s loud music and finally giving up.

You drove the rest of the day, just stopping to get some lunch at a diner on the highway. You didn’t even bother to ask where exactly you were going, it was probably just another monster.  
In the late afternoon you finally reached a small town in the middle of nowhere, and you had to admit, now you were a bit curious what you were actually doing here.

“So lads.., why are we here? What’s the plan?” You asked yawning, looking at the boys.  
“We found Crowley. And we will bring that asshole down.” Dean said, getting out of the car.  
“What?” Your eyes where big and your heart rate fastened for some beats per minute.  
“We got a call from Cas, he interrogated a Demon and apparently this is the place where the king of hell likes to hide and.. have fun.” Sam grimaced at the word ‘fun’ and also got out of the Impala to join Dean, who was taking out weapons of the trunk. 

“Ah fuck my life..” You groaned, getting out too, and running your hand through your messy hair.

You honestly weren’t expecting that.   
Shite.  
You had no idea how to act in front of Crowley now, nor how he would act in front of you. Because no matter what you told the Winchesters, you and Crowley never said that you shan’t talk about what happened. And you knew Crowley. Even if he really would keep it quiet, there would be ambiguous remarks from his side.

Dean handed you your gun and eyed you suspiciously, obviously noticing you getting nervous. He probably was about to ask you, once again, what really had happened between you and the king of hell, when Sam pointed out that you should go.

The three of you approached an old and big warehouse at the edge of town. It looked abandoned.  
Carefully you looked around, scanning your surroundings for demons or other things, while Dean silently opened the door.

There weren’t any guards or other demons around. It really looked as abandoned on the inside as on the outside, and you almost prayed that you were at the wrong place.  
Together with the Winchesters you walked through narrow corridors, until you finally entered the main hall of the building.

It was empty, despite some really old and half rotten boxes in a corner.

“I guess this is the wrong place.” You suggested when you reached the middle of the hall, but suddenly heard a clapping behind you. All three of you turned around to the door you just came through, and saw Crowley standing in front of it.

“Hi darling.” He said smiling.  
“Crowley!” Dean growled, getting out his demon knife.

The king of hell snorted and shook his head.  
“Keep it to yourself squirrel, I wasn’t talking to you.”

The elder Winchester gave to a confused glare but turned back to the demon who grinned suggestively. 

“How’re you feeling? All well, I hope.” He came a few steps closer. “Still a bit sorry I just left you like that, you were really a mess, but you know..” 

You swallowed, now getting odd looks from both of the Winchesters. 

“… I am not the cuddling type.”

You closed your eyes for a second before looking straight at the demon in front of you, totally ignoring the boys.

“What the hell is he talking about _____?” Sam turned to you while Dean still kept an eye on Crowley.   
“I don’t know.” You tried, knowing that this just will prolong your suffering.

“_____, I am a bit hurt now. I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about. At least this was not something that easily to forget I suppose.” He gave you a wink before turning his gaze at Dean. “Didn’t he tell you what he did to get the information?”

“Please, Crowley…” It broke out of you. You couldn’t think of what would happen if the boys knew, even if it was almost too late now anyway. It was just not your style just giving up.

The king of hell gave you a look that was a mixture of massive amusement and apology when he turned to Dean and opened his mouth.


	3. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember liking this one a lot when I wrote it

Prompt: Hunter!Reader damaged their knee during a hunt and ‘retired’ only doing research work and stuff for other hunters. After going on a hunt with the boys because a monster/demon killed a friend their knee hurts really bad again, and Dean is there for comfort.  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Word Count: 3.930  
Warnings: Use of painkillers; a hunt within the story; injured!Reader (as seen in the prompt) but really gentle smut

Supporting your weight on your cane you limped back to the kitchen table to throw an old, heavy book between the boys who looked like they were about to dose off. Well Dean at least looked like he’d already started to dream about pie.

"And you are certain it's a nymph? Honestly I can’t remember hearing of one out of Europe; like ever." You said frowning, carefully sitting down without bending you leg.

It happened some years ago.  
You were on a hunt with some other guys, cleaning up a vampire nest when you got a heavy knee injury after one of those creatures threw you down a flight of stairs. It took a long time to heal but in the end it never was the same again, barely able to support you.   
Since then you were bound to a cane. Though you could also walk without it for a short period of time, it hurt and exhausted you.

"Pretty sure. I mean, it fits the profile and everything." Dean yawned and looked at the book after giving you a glare for startling him out of his pie-dreams.  
"Pretty sure? If it is something different, trying to kill it like you’d kill a nymph would either just piss it off, or affect it in no way what so ever."

“Well, it killed everyone that was involved into the project to cut down the forest, all the victims had oak sprouts growing out of their mouths, and.. everyone died within a few hundred meters of the forest.” Sam stated, rubbing his eyes while looking through the files.

You nodded.   
“Well.. nymphs are long living, forever-young creatures, but.. they are mortal. The only known way to kill one though is by destroying her home, or more the thing she is bound to. It’s either a water swelling, a pond, a plant or a tree. As all the victims have oaks spurting out their bodies I guess we are dealing with a dryad. “ You looked at the boys, before opening the old book in front of you where you left a bookmark, pointing at paragraph next to a picture of a young beautiful woman at the foot of a tree.   
“Nerd.” Dean coughed but you just gave him an annoyed look. “So what? We have to hack down some oak and that’s it?” 

You sighed.   
“Basically yes. Still, she will protect that tree with all she’s got; also we have to find the right one. As I see it, there are at least a dozen oaks in that forest, and I haven’t found out how to distinguish them yet.“  
“Well, then hit the books and find a way.” He said and leaned back.  
“I will.” You snapped back, and pulled your laptop to you, as well as the book you showed them. 

Sam shot Dean a glare, but the other one just shrugged.   
There was an uncomfortable silence over the three of you for a while, when suddenly Sam’s phone rang.

“Agent Numbers?” He answered and you listened up, because that meant that the police was on the phone. “Another one?” Sam looked at Dean. “Where? Who?.. Okay, thanks.” He hung up.

“And?” Dean asked, getting up and taking his jacket.  
“They found a body at the edge of the forest. Same sprout out of his mouth. An Ian Free.“

Your breath hitched. The boys looked at you confused.   
You knew Ian, he was one of your friends. A nice fellow, always in a fairly good mood and eager to help you with the shopping when he met you at the store, or taking a look at your knee when it got worse. You never knew that he was involved in the project, but as he was a doctor you figured he was interested in it because they wanted to build a research centre there. 

“You know him?” Sam asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.   
“Yes, we.. were friends..”  
“I’m sorry ____.” The younger Winchester said but you just nodded, your lips pressed together into a hard line.

The boys left after that, checking out the new crime scene, while you tried to figure out a way to find the nymphs tree, blinking hard to get rid of the tears that threatened to leave your eyes any second.   
You’d moved to the sofa in your living room, gathering all your books about Greek and Roman mythology around you and collection useful information in your notebook.

You knew it would be hard to have a supernatural being in your hometown, but you never thought it would actually kill one of your non-hunter friends. You always thought of them as safe, and after you saw so many people you cared for die, this was so much harder for you.  
But now you had a new motivation in your research: revenge.

After some hours the Winchesters came back, bringing some take-away food and unpacking it on your kitchen table. You stood up from your place in the living room, taking your notes from the coffee table and joining them for dinner. 

“You got something?” Dean asked after you set down, taking a bite from his burger.  
“Well, yes. Sort of. Dryads are really hard to spot in a forest and I guess we won’t be able to lure her out. The longer she is in distance from her tree the weaker she gets, so if we attack tonight we should get her before she regains her strength.” You took a sip of the beer Sam gave you and turned the page of your notebook. “Also I found a way how we can probably find her tree. We need a powder made out of dried oak leaves, hair of a goat and fertile soil. Together with this Greek.. I guess spell, it should direct us to her home.”

Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Great, now we only have to get this crap before night.”   
“There is a shop of a crazy esoteric lady down the street, she’ll have some oak leaves. Also there is a little farm a bit outside of town where you can get the goat hair and the soil.” You snapped, standing up, closing your notebook and limping to the stairs while clenching it under your arm.   
You had enough of Dean, who seemed moody and annoying the whole time, and thought it was best to bring some distance in between you two before you’d hit him in the face. The last time you had seen him was before your injury and you could not remember him being such an arsehole that time. Of course he was never a nice guy, but in all the years you’d known him he never acted like that. But people changed, right?

You sat down on your bed as you heard the boys talking and getting up to gather the needed materials and sighed. You looked at your cane, and knee, before standing up and walking over to the bathroom.   
Fuck it, you thought, before taking some pain killers and picking up some bandages from the cupboard next to your sink.

“_____, we’ve got everything! What no-“ Dean stopped and stared at you, walking down the stairs with no cane, putting on a jacket. “What?”   
“I’m coming with you.” Was everything you said as you passed the elder Winchester, taking the little paper bag out of his hand that contained the ingredients you needed.   
“How? I thought your knee was ruined?” Sam frowned, eying you suspiciously.   
“Pain killers, some bandages and a shit lot of rage. This got personal, and I won’t just sit here and wait.” You just said, getting a bowl out of your kitchen and starting to make the powder.

“_____, that is a freaking stupid idea and you know that. “ Dean grabbed your shoulder and turned you around but you just pushed him away angrily.  
“I’m not just going to sit here, being useless, while my friends are getting killed!”  
“That is not about your freaking friends, _____! Fine, you finally got up off your ass, but joining us now, after you laid low for some years is still too risky!”   
“Shut up, Dean, I’m coming with you. Make yourself useful for one time, and get the chainsaw from the basement, we will need it.”

Dean wanted to say something else, but Sam just pushed him to the door, where he disappeared with a furious look in his eyes.  
“What’s up with you two?” Sam asked as he sat down at the table where you were working.  
“As if I knew. Hell, he is the one behaving like a douche since you got here.” You sighed. “Do me a favour and get some branches from the oak in my garden. Apparently you can slow her down if you stab her with that.”  
“Got it.” Sam stood up and left you alone.

You paused in what you were doing to take a deep breath and calming you down before you resumed in making the powder. Being angry at Dean would only compromise the case, you told yourself, and tried to focus. 

After half an hour you were all standing in front of the little forest just out of town. Everyone of you had a branch in hand, Sam was holding the powder and you had a piece of paper with the spell in your pocket. It had been some time since you were actively hunting, but it felt naturally, like riding a bike, to be back now. 

“Ready?” You asked, looking at Sam, then Dean. Both of them nodded. “Good, let’s go!”

The powder led you deep into the forest, the leaves of the trees so close that the light of the moon didn’t reach the ground. The light of your torches only helped a little, but glowing dust floating through the air wasn’t too hard to miss after all. You felt your knee aching a bit but ignored it, focusing on preventing yourself from tripping over a root or branch. 

Finally the powder settled down around an old oak tree, fairly deep inside the forest.   
You nodded to the other two, as Dean turned on the chainsaw. Sam and you took the branches out looking around and trying to spot the nymph. All of you knew that she was here, watching you, and now that she’d see that you were about to cut her tree down she had to come out, even though she was still weakened from earlier today. 

It actually only took her about ten seconds to finally show herself.   
Her skin was like the bark of a tree, her eyes glowing green and her hair was long and red, covering her body. She shrieked and jumped in our direction, but Sam swung the branch in his hand, hitting her on the chest. 

She stumbled back but regained herself pretty fast, before she ducked as Sam wanted to hit her again, and pushed him against a tree. She was stronger than you had thought, but not on full capacity. 

Green, glimmering light spurted out of her fingers, but you jumped aside in the last moment for it to hit the tree behind you. In an instance sprouts started to grow at the spot where the light stroke and you breathed deeply. Obviously that was what killed the other five victims. 

The dryad shrieked again as the chainsaw in Deans hands started to cut down her oak, and the green light started to spark around her hands again. She closed up to him with a jump, raising her hands.   
Faster as you ever imagined you could move again you stood up and jumped in between her and the elder Winchester, the light hitting you on the chest, but your hands still fast enough to stake her with the oak branch.

She fell down on the floor, as well as you, your knee hurting like hell, and your insides burning.  
“_____!” You heard Dean’s voice behind you, but only coughed.   
“Cut.. cut it down..” You managed to bring out before you coughed again. You felt something building up inside you and closed your eyes.   
You heard the chainsaw again, meeting wood and suddenly a loud thump, the earth shaking beneath you and the pain in your chest suddenly gone.

You shot your eyes open, taking a deep and hungry breath.  
“_____! ______! You okay? _____, talk to me!” Dean was above you in a second, looking at you and taking your face in his hands. You blinked a few times, not able to focus for a second but managed to nod.  
“I guess..” Your voice was rough and you had to cough again. A shy smile appeared on Dean’s lips and his thumb stroked over your cheek leaving you confused as he looked away, his eyes searching for Sam.

The younger Winchester was standing above the nymph. It appeared that she’d turned into wood after she died, and was now looking like an odd shaped branch. 

Dean helped you up, throwing one of your arms over his shoulder and supporting you, as you groaned loudly when you tried to stand on your leg.  
“Bloody, fucking, shite knee.” You growled while you limped back, Sam in front of you and you and Dean right behind him. 

The man next to you chuckled and you tried to frown at him, but when you saw his smile, and the relieved look in his eyes you weren’t quite able to.   
You’ve always had a weak spot for the elder Winchester back then when you were sometimes hunting together, when his father was still alive or during the apocalypse. 

Dean helped you getting inside the car, before he sat down in the driver seat.   
He dropped off Sam at the motel both of them were staying, before insisting on bringing you home and getting you some ice for your knee.   
You had to roll your eyes on that but agreed as Sam said that he was okay with being left behind as he was ready to hit the hay anyways. 

Dean almost carried you in the house, dropping you on the sofa, before heading into the kitchen to get some ice out of your freezer.   
You bit down on your lip as you opened your trousers to shrug them off. Carefully you uncoiled the bandages around your knee, hissing as the pain only got stronger. 

The other man reappeared in the living room, faltering for a moment as he took in the absence of your trousers, but resuming his way to you. He sat down next to the sofa, a bag of ice in his hand, slowly putting it down on your aching knee.

You groaned lowly, closing your eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Dean with a light smile.  
“Thanks.” You said leaning back a bit.  
“Do you need anything else? Painkillers?” He asked, the honest worry in his eyes touching you.  
“Yes, that would be nice actually. They are upstairs in the bathroom.”

He was gone in an instance.  
You chuckled slowly lying down on the sofa, closing your eyes again.   
You heard him coming back down the stairs a few moments later, entering the living room with a pack of painkillers and a glass of water. You took them out of his hand, swallowing them before lying down again.

“Thank you, by the way. For saving my ass.” Dean smirked and you had to grin back.  
“No problem, mate. That’s what I’m there for, right?”   
Both of you laughed a bit at that and fell in a comfortable silence.

“I know I was an asshole the past days.” The elder Winchester suddenly said and you looked up at him. “I was just.. you know we used to hunt together. Remember the werewolf we killed back in Iowa with dad?” He shook his head. “I guess I was just angry, you just giving up like that because of your knee. I thought if you’d just pull yourself together it would work, but what I saw tonight. I mean you were freaking awesome, but..” He trailed off.

You sat up a bit, studying his face.   
“You are a dickhead, Dean Winchester.” 

He looked up at you, closing his mouth. Suddenly his hand surged forward, cupping your face and pulling it against his. His lips crashed against yours hard, but Dean didn’t seem to care, kissing you like his life was depending on it.  
You gasped against his lips, making him push his tongue in your mouth, mapping it out and deepening the kiss.

Your hands fisted his shirt, pulling him closer to you. You tried to sit up but he pushed you down again. Carefully he placed one hand under your knees, the other one around your waist, before picking you up bridal style, breaking the kiss.  
You felt a bit ridiculous, but put your hands around his neck anyway, looking into his green eyes. His face was close to yours, and his hot breath met your own.

“I’m going to take care of you..” He whispered and kissed you again, before holding you tighter against his body and walking over to the stairs, carrying you up into your bedroom.   
Trying not to hurt you he put you down on the sheets, hovering over you.  
You pulled him down to you, connecting your lips again. Dean kissed you back in an instant, his hands caressing your chest and finally slipping under your shirt.   
You raised your upper body a bit to get rid of the thing, kissing Deans neck and jaw and sucking on his skin.

The elder Winchester moaned slightly, running his hands over your body.  
You helped him out of his shirt in a hurry, not able to wait for his skin to finally touch yours.   
The ice on your knee was long gone, probably lying somewhere on the way between the sofa and the stairs, but if you were honest, you didn’t even care. 

Eagerly you pulled the Winchester over you, his chest flat against yours and your lips connected again. He settled down between your legs carefully, his hands roaming along your sides and his hard cock pressed against your thigh. 

You gasped into the kiss, feeling your blood pumping into your own length.   
You never thought this could ever happened, never even dreamed of it, but here you were, kissing Dean Winchester, the hottest man you’ve ever known.

The man above you parted from your lips, resting his forehead against yours, panting.  
“I don’t want to hurt you..” He whispered, his hand touching your knee lightly, gently stroking his thumb over it.   
“You won’t.” You answered looking into his green orbs. He smiled at you and kissed you again, his hand wandering up to your hips, playing with the waistband of your pants. 

Your hands slowly opened his belt and his jeans, making him moan as you pushed them down his hips. He helped you, kicking them off eagerly and starting to kiss your neck and shoulder. He bit down slightly, earning a deep growl from you. You felt him smirking against your skin, as he slowly pushed your pants down, carefully pulling them over your knees and throwing them on the floor.   
His hand wrapped around your painfully hard cock, stroking you in a tender rhythm, drawing moans out of you. He smiled again, thrusting his hips slightly against your thigh, turning you on even more. 

“Bloody Hell, Dean..” You panted, trying to touch every single part of his body. “Please..”  
“What do you need?” He asked lowly, kissing you behind your ear, making you shiver. His movements took on pace, and his thumb caressed the head of your prick.  
“You..” Was all you managed to moan, throwing your head back.  
“Alright then..” His voice was deep, but soothing at the same time. “Do you have..?” He started but you just nodded, aimlessly reaching for your drawer. You managed to pull out some lube, pushing it into Dean’s hand, before grabbing his shoulder and kissing him again.

You felt him smile against your lips, before he lied down beside you, shifting you body to the side so he was spooning you from behind.   
His moist lips kissed your neck and shoulder, while you felt slick fingers at you entrance.   
You let out a quiet moan, raising your hand and burying it in Dean’s short blond hair. Slowly he pushed his digit into you moving it in and out while sucking on your neck. His other arm moved under your head, his palm touching your chest and pressing you against him. He added another finger and then another, opening you up while kissing and biting your shoulder. His skin was hot against yours, and his warm breath against your body made you shiver. 

You moaned lowly, your nails slightly scratching the skin of Dean’s neck. The elder Winchester let out a light groan, moving his fingers with a bit more force. You threw your head back a bit, panting and biting your lip, while Dean took the chance to get better access to your neck.

Suddenly his fingers were gone, and you almost whined at the loss. Dean chuckled against your skin, and turned your head a bit to kiss you on the mouth passionately.   
You moaned against his lips loudly when you felt his length against your entrance, slowly sliding into you, but Dean kept your lips locked with his, moving against them in a tender kiss.

You kissed for a while, his hard and hot cock buried deep inside of you before he finally started to move, gripping your hip with his hand.   
His thrusts where slow but hard, and he moaned your name against your heated skin. Your hand still gripped the back of his head, stroking over the short hair, while you panted heavily.

Dean shifted a bit thrusting harder and suddenly hitting a spot in you that let you almost see stars. You cried out in pleasure, fisting the sheets with your free hand and pushing back hard against Dean’s length despite your aching knee.   
The hand that was holding your hip sneaked forward, gripping your cock and stroking it fast. Dean moved faster and harder and you heard his moans close to your ear, his hot breath giving you chills.

Heat was building up inside your core, ready to explode.  
“_____.. you feel so good.” Dean panted burying his face in your neck and that was what gave you the rest.  
With a loud moan you came over Dean’s hand, clenching down on him and making him follow you a couple of thrusts later.

You stayed like that for a bit, neither of you able to move or to speak. His arm was still wrapped around you, pressing your back flat against his chest. You felt him leaving light pecks on your throat, before he finally rolled onto his stomach. You groaned silently as you felt him slipping out of you and lowered the hand that was gripping Dean’s hair a few moments ago.

Carefully you turned onto your back too, looking up at the other man who had a pleased smirk plastered on his face. He pulled you against his chest, your head resting on his shoulder and sighed contently. 

“Isn’t Sam going to worry that it took you so long?” You asked while tracing your finger over his exposed torso.  
“Nah, he’ll be fine. He won’t be mad if I take my time, making sure you’re ok. Anyway, with your knee, I’ll have to help you shower anyways.”


	4. Geeky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely forgot i wrote this one

Prompt: Geek!Reader helps out the Winchesters with information or a tool, and Dean takes them out for a beer for thanks. Things get further that both expected.   
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Word Count: 5.257  
Warnings: Plays during S9, shortly after Charlie goes to Oz; Reader has glasses; drinking of alcohol; unsureness?

“_____, what’ve you got?” Sam asked, handing you a beer as he entered the server room. You looked up from the tablet Charlie had left behind, taking the bottle from Sam, pushing your glasses up your nose and clearing your throat.   
“Well, it is true that the whole archive is saved here. I’ve just added the new stuff you found, also some things of my private collection. Basically you can connect to the server through the internet now, gathering all the information you need from wherever you are.”

Sam looked impressed.   
“Wow, that is actually-“  
“And how do we know it is safe? I don’t need some demon douche hacking our archive.” Dean, who leaned in the doorway, interrupted suddenly. You gave him a glare, before you turned back to the computer.  
“Well, you’d need to be Charlie to hack into this. Firewalls, passwords and everything. If only one thing is done wrong while accessing it, the server shuts down, and you’ll have to restart it from here.” You petted the console in front of you. 

Dean nodded and smiled, taking a sip from his own beer.  
“Awesome. Good work then.”

“Thanks.” You just said smirking, before starting to improve the search program you wanted to integrate into the archive. The boys stood in the doorway for a moment, obviously not knowing what to do, but then left you alone with your work. 

You sighed and put your headphones on, listening to music and continued working, only to be startled a few hours later by Dean touching your shoulder. You almost jumped off your seat, turning to him and taking off your headphones.

“Blimey, Dean, no need to sneak up on me like that!” You tried to breathe calmly but failed.   
“Sorry man. Just wanted to check on you.” He smiled. His bloody cheeky smile.  
“Well, I am fine, thanks for checking..” You shook your head and reached for your headphones again, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing your wrist.  
“You know that it is 2 a.m. right?” The smile didn’t leave his face as he shrugged in the direction of the clock. You had to blink a few times looking at it, before you let out a sharp breath.   
“Not really…”

Dean chuckled and pulled you on your feet.  
“Well then, go to sleep, dude. You’re no use if you’re tired as hell.”  
You had to laugh at that, taking your glasses off and rubbing your eyes. Now that he mentioned it you really felt the tiredness washing over you. You had been awake for at least 36 hours now; you figured a bit of sleep would not be too bad.

“Well, good night.” You said yawning when you reached the room you stayed in. Dean smiled at you and nodded.  
“Sleep tight.” He seemed as if he wanted to say or do something, but then he just shook his head and turned around to go to his own room. You were too tired to care about that anyway and just entered the room behind you, throwing yourself on the bed face first and falling asleep in an instance. 

The annoying beeping sound of an alarm clock woke you up the next morning and you blindly reached out for it, trying not to fully gain consciousness. You failed at your attempt to silence the thing without getting up and groaned loudly, ready to roll onto your back as the noise suddenly stopped.

“Mornin’!” You heard a familiar voice above you and blinked your eyes open.   
“How late is it..?” You yawned burying your head in the pillows.   
“About 8 a.m. I thought I’d wake you up.”  
“And why in hell did you think this would be a good idea?” You pulled a pillow over your head, trying to fall asleep again but failing when Dean took it away, chuckling.   
“Because we’ve got work to do.” Was all he said before he left the room.

You groaned deeply, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You blinked a few times, squirting your eyes to look for your glasses and finally finding them on the bedside table. You couldn’t remember putting them there but you guessed you must’ve done it before hitting the hay yesterday. 

You stretched yourself lazily before finally getting up and tumbling out of the room in the direction of the kitchen, with the intend to get yourself a nice cup of coffee.

“Morning _____. You look awful.” Sam greeted and you could honestly not give a damn about giving a witty answer to that. You just shrugged, trying to smooth out your crinkled clothing and headed to the coffee machine.   
After a steaming mug was standing in front of you and you were sitting at the table opposite of Sam, who was doing something on his laptop, you could finally think straight again.

“So, I should finish the search engine today, so the server should be online later this afternoon.” You stated, proud at yourself as you saw the younger Winchester smile brightly. You smirked back, sipping on your coffee, and reaching for the news paper that was lying in the middle of the table. It was yesterday’s, but as you’ve been working all day, you didn’t have the time to read it anyway. 

Half an hour later (with a sandwich alá Dean in your stomach), you were back in the server room, a fresh mug of coffee next to you and your hands on Charlie’s tablet. You pushed your glasses up your nose and started working again, focused on what you were doing and, as always, ignoring the world around you. 

You always preferred this kind of work. Your father had been a hunter, so most of the time you stayed with your mother, though he always tried to teach you the things he knew. Nevertheless you never wanted to become a hunter, and went to college (which was also one of the reasons why you were good friends with Sam), but faith always struck and you ended up hunting a bit anyway.   
There had been a ghule in your hometown, a ghost in your dorm in college and finally a demon who possessed your last boss. You always ended up killing some supernatural bastard, but tried to keep a more or less normal life. That was the problem of hunters anyway. By the time you’d know about all the dark and supernatural stuff, you were like a monster magnet, weird folks always finding you anyhow. 

A few hours later you entered the library, where Sam and Dean were sitting, reading through some stuff and sighed.

“All done. It should work, but if there are any bugs, just give me a call, okay?” You smirked a bit at the boys happy faces before gesturing behind you. “I’m going to take a shower now.”

With that you left, still hearing Dean laughing behind you but not really minding it. The shower was great and relaxed your tense back.  
You got dressed quickly (in clean clothes, which was a very big improvement as you felt very filthy), cleaned your glasses and left your room with your bags, your hair still wet. It was already late afternoon, and you guessed if you would leave now you could be on the highway by nightfall. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Dean’s voice startled you and you turned around.  
“Ahm.. bringing my bags to the car?” You sounded unsure. Dean shook his head and took your bags out of your hand.   
“No way you’re leaving tonight, dude!” He smiled. “You can leave tomorrow, but for now you have to get some rest anyway. And I’m taking you out for a beer.”

His smile was like pure magic, melting your heart in one beat of a second and you were just able to return it and nod.   
“Great.” Dean winked before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. You followed him, shaking your head about yourself.

You had to pull yourself together. Even if you fancied him since you first met him, this was still no reason to try flirting or even hitting on him.   
Last time you saw him he spent the night with a friend of yours from university, not to mention all the other girls he’d flirted with.

You bit your lip, and entered the newly discovered garage of the bunker. Dean smiled at you again, before getting into his beloved Impala. You sat shotgun, relaxing in the comfortable leather seat, which was way more comfortable than sitting on a hard wooden chair all day. 

“So where are we going?” You asked, looking at him and smirking. You could hit yourself in the face (but obviously didn’t because you would look a teensy bit possessed) for trying to flirt with him again, and looked out of the window quickly.   
“I know a nice little bar not so far from here.” He said.  
“Is the bar nice or the barwitch?” You asked, and dared to look at him again.  
“Well, both.” He winked at you and you faked a smile. Just as you said, he was into big busty women. 

After half an hour of driving, which was quite a long time considering you only wanted to go for a beer, you entered a slightly bigger town, where Dean parked his car near of a crowded bar. 

You followed him as he entered, trying to avoid stepping on peoples feet and making your way towards the bar. 

“Two beers.” Dean smiled at the very attractive bar lady and turned to you, after she brought them. “A bit of celebration after you improved our system. Thanks dude.” He took a sip.  
“No problem. It was rather interesting working on it, actually! The system is like nothing I’ve ever seen before, especially during that time. Did you know that it runs with-“  
“______, I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Let’s just say it was a big crap of work and you did it!” He smiled brightly. You had to laugh.  
“Yea, okay. I will stop being boring now.” You smiled and looked at your beer. “The problem is that I have nothing other to say that would interest you. I am not really interesting, I guess.”

“Bullshit.”  
Now you had to look up. Dean’s face was serious and he looked you straight in the eye. His gaze made you a bit nervous, but it was also kind of hot, if you where honest.

“What?” You still managed to ask, a bit perplex.   
“You are not uninteresting ______. Don’t tell yourself that.” 

You laughed and looked through the crowd of people at the bar.  
“Aye right. Sure.” You shook your head and took another sip of your beer, looking back at the man in front of you. His face hadn’t changed. “You actually mean that?” You raised an eyebrow; your heart was pounding.  
“Hell yeah I mean that! You are maybe the only person who has managed it to live a more or less normal life while hunting, you are incredibly smart and almost as good with computers as Charlie, you are nice and helpful, I mean you where half across the country when we asked you for help and you just came straight to us!” Dean leaned a bit forward. “You saved our asses quite a few times, or helped us with lore about some freaking monster we did not know. You are honest, and that is really rare in our kind of business.” He ended the sentence as it wasn’t quite finished, and pressed his lips together as he wanted to hold back something.

You just could blink at him, not knowing what to say, so you just pushed your glasses up and licked your lips after breaking eye contact.   
“Thanks..” You murmured quietly and took a large gulp of your beer. You felt Dean staring at you.

There was silence between the two of you, though it was not very heavy as the bar itself was rather noisy, before you tried to talk again.

“So.. any new cases?” You asked the man next to you.  
“Uh.. no. Nothing really. Just a girl who says that her daddy came back from the dead and visited her mother, but it turned out it was just the brother of the man who was already sleeping with his wife for years.”

You had to laugh.  
“Gosh, that’s a bad one. Reminds me on one case, where I thought I was chasing a demon, but just found a bunch of stupid wanna-be Satanist teenagers killing cattle for fun. Scared the hell out of them when I came after them with the word of god, a salt shotgun and an exorcism.”   
“Ha, they hopefully learned their lesson.” Dean snickered shaking his head. 

You were glad that you’d been able to resolve the odd situation between you.   
You stayed at the bar for some time, ordered another round of beer and talked about cases and places you visited.   
You’d be lying if you’d say that you didn’t at least flirt a bit with Dean. You were sure he would not get it anyway, and it felt kind of good to at least pretend in your head that this was a date. 

It was around midnight when Dean decided that it was time to go back to the bunker. The two of you left the bar, you were a bit wobbly on your feet already, as you haven’t eaten much that day, and walked over to the impala.

You stumbled a bit, and Dean put his hand around your waist to stabilise you.  
“Hey there, light weight.” He laughed.   
“It’s just the lack of food..” You mumbled, but at the same time really liked the feeling of the elder Winchester’s arm around you.   
“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” Dean was still chuckling.  
“You are so rude! After all that I’ve done for you two fucks, at least be nice to me!”

“Oh god, do you even listen to yourself? Damn, you are really cute when you are drunk.”

You paused.  
“What?” Suddenly you felt as if you were totally sober. Cute?  
Dean blushed. He gaped like a fish, and decided to bite his lip, as he had no answer for you.  
“Well…” He started.  
“Do you really think.. I am cute?” You tried to not sound very hopeful. Apparently you failed.  
“So you would not have a problem with that?”

You had to laugh.  
“Of course not, mate, I am totally into dudes, why would I mind?” Suddenly you froze. “Bloody hell, did I just say that out loud?” 

Your eyes where wide while you stared at him. He didn’t seem any less shocked than you were and he gaped at you like a fish for a moment before turning his head toward the street.   
“Uh.. yeah I guess. Well.. this is kind of a.. surprise I guess.” He cleared his throat.

You hit your forehead with the palm of your head and groaned.   
“I’ve never wanted to say that. God, I am so sorry.”

The elder Winchester looked at you again, and swallowed as if he was nervous.   
“No.. no need to be sorry ______, really, it’s no.. uh.. big deal.” He tried to shrug but kind of failed. You huffed a laugh.  
“Don’t worry Dean, I will leave tomorrow anyway.” You turned your back to him and walked toward the car, only to be pulled back by his strong hand on your shoulder.   
“Don’t..” Was everything he whispered, before his lips suddenly touched yours.

You were a bit too perplex to do anything else than just stand there, your arms awkwardly in the air, your eyes blown wide.  
As quick as he had kissed you, as quick he ended the connection again, and looked at you a bit shocked himself.

“Fuck, I am so sorry, _____, I didn’t plan to-“ But you interrupted him by pulling him towards you and crashing your lips against his, kissing him deeply.  
Dean’s hands flailed helplessly before settling onto your shoulders but not pushing you away.   
Nevertheless you ended the kiss and looked in his green eyes, looking for disgust or regret or some other negative emotion. 

“I.. I’ve never kissed a dude before.” Dean breathed and blinked at you, trying to smirk but ending up looking a bit ridiculous.   
“It’s ok Dean, just.. what do you want?” You breathed in his scent, his smell of aftershave and beer and Dean, while still trying to concentrate on his words.  
“I don’t know.. it.. just always was there..” He closed his eyes for a moment.  
“What was there?” You asked, planting a light peck on his cheek.  
“This want.. for.. you know..” 

You had to laugh at this, a bit harder than you imagined. Dean looked a bit offended.  
“The want to bang a lad? I know what you mean.” You actually giggled a bit, now feeling the alcohol again after the first shock. Dean lightly punched you on the arm, and shook his head.  
“Hey, stop making fun of me, I am freaking new to this.”

You still grinned but wiggled your eyebrows, licking your lips in an attractive way.  
“Well, you will definitely enjoy it, mate, I can tell you that for sure.” You actually winked at him, and put one hand on his chest. Dean swallowed hard, and looked around before he took your hand and pulled you towards his car. 

You laughed a bit when you dropped down on the passenger seat while Dean walked around to the other side.   
When he sat down beside you he still looked nervous. 

“So, you.. you know… did this often?” He asked as he started the car.  
“Ahm.. I guess so. But Dean, if you’re not comfortable with it, you know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” You assured him, and smiled sweetly. “I know you are straight, and curious, so this only goes as far as you want.”

You didn’t really enjoy the idea to just being used to ease Dean’s curiosity, but you took what you could get when it came to him. 

“I am not.. I am not really.. I am not really straight, you know? God this is freaking hard.” He grimaced. “I know I may overcompensate a lot, but I always had to be strong for my dad and.. you know..”  
“He would not allow someone to be gay in his house.” You helped him out.  
“Uh.. yeah if you want to say it that way I guess.” The elder Winchester swallowed hard. “But as it is now.. I don’t know, you are just so..” He gave you a look before turning his attention towards the street again and sighed.   
You had to smile widely and bit your lip.

“I am what Dean?” You asked curiously and watched him from the side, probably making him a bit nervous. You could see that he was fighting himself a bit, but finally he broke.  
“You are just damn hot, with your freaking glasses, and your stupid face, and you are really cute when you are confused, and man I don’t know, this is weird.”

You had to laugh and shook your head.   
“Blimey, if I knew. You know how hard I tried not making you uncomfortable and flirt with you, because I thought you were bloody straight?” You took your glasses off and rubbed your eyes. 

Dean just blushed and kept quiet, and you were in a really good mood the rest of the way home. You were about to drive into the garage, when the other man spoke again.

“Hey.. just.. Sammy doesn’t know, and, maybe he is already asleep..” He began but you just nodded. You exited the car and walked ahead in a confident step, in the direction of Dean’s room. When he saw where you were headed to, you could hear his breath hitching and had to smile.

It felt good knowing that you had such an effect on him, and when you had entered the room you turned around.  
Dean was standing at the door, closing it behind him and turning the lock. His face was predatory and his pupils were blown.   
In less than one second he was in front of you, pressing his lips against yours in a harsh kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. You granted it with pleasure, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him against you. 

Suddenly Dean pushed you and you fell down on his bed. In an instance he was above you, pressing you down with his weight and running his hands up and down your sides. 

You felt your blood pumping in the lower regions of your body, stiffing your member that pressed against Dean’s thigh.  
When he noticed your arousal he froze. 

You parted his lips from his, looking into his green eyes, again searching for disgust or something else.

“I’m sorry.. we could stop if you want to..” You tried, your voice deeper than usual. The elder Winchester licked his lips, but shook his head, suddenly pressing his thigh against your erection, making you moan. He smirked a bit.

“It is just.. new..” Dean murmured, kissing you again and moving his leg against you over and over. You moaned in his mouth, your hands nestling at his t-shirt, and trying to pull it over his head. 

When he understood what you were trying to do he sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. All you were able to do was to stare at his body, his beautiful torso and slightly tanned skin. You moved your hands over his chest and sides, watching him curiously while he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

“You are so handsome..” You breathed, sitting up too and kissing his neck and shoulder. He chuckled darkly, pulling your shirt off in a swift move and pressing you down on the bed again. 

His lips connected with yours again, while his leg moved between yours to press against you, making you gasp and moan. You felt him smirking, almost grinning into the kiss, and wanted to say something when you suddenly felt his erection against your thigh.   
You started to move against him too, making his breath hitch slightly, but now just going on, moving your hands down his torso to the buckle of his belt. 

Dean broke the kiss and put his head in the crook of your neck, breathing against your skin deeply, and moving his hips against your hand.   
Now you were the one to smirk, slowly opening his belt and opening his trousers with your hand. 

Carefully your fingers slid under the waistband of his pants, gripping his semi hard member and giving it a squeeze.  
Dean moaned against your ear, in your opinion the most beautiful noise you’ve ever had the pleasure to hear, and moved against you again, his hips buckling. 

With your free hand you pushed down his trousers and pants, freeing his heated body from the fabric, happy when he helped you to slide it off completely. 

As soon as every piece of his clothing was lying somewhere on the floor, he grabbed your hips and opened your jeans too, sliding them off in a swift motion and eagerly reaching for your pants too.  
He hesitated for a second, but finally pulled them off, revealing your hard cock, that was aching for his attention.   
You groaned silently when the cool air touched your heated skin, and let your head fall back onto the pillows. 

Dean crawled up to you, kissing your lips once again, and slowly letting his body sink down onto yours.   
Both of moaned as your heated skin finally touched. You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him deeply.  
Your head felt light and dizzy, either from the lack of oxygen in your lungs, or the lack of blood in your head, but you didn’t really care much as the only thing important now was Dean over you, kissing you as there was no tomorrow.

The man above you shifted a bit, making your erections meet for the first time, and gave a surprising thrust.  
You moaned loudly into the kiss, opening your eyes and rolling them into the back of your head.  
Dean chuckled and repeated his actions, parting his lips from yours to study your face.

“Blimey, Dean, don’t stop!” You managed to mumble trying to meet his thrusts with your own hips, wanting more and more friction.

“How.. far can we go?” Dean asked against your ear, kissing your neck right below it, drawing a suppressed moan out of you.   
“As far as you want to, I just want to..” You moaned again as his lips found a spot on your collar bone that made you shiver. “I just need something.” 

You bit your lip hard as he started to thrust against you again, finding the perfect angle for your hard members to meet.

You opened your eyes (you had no idea that you closed them again, but probably somewhere between Dean’s second thrust, and his smoky voice next to your ear) to look at the elder Winchester, who studied your face again, this time a bit unsure. 

Carefully you placed a hand on his cheek, running your thumb over his skin, giving him a light smile.  
“You don’t have to..” You started again, but he just shook his head.  
“I want to.. I just..” He made a shrugging move with his shoulders, and you had to chuckle.   
“Ok.”  
“Ok?” His brows furrowed.

You grinned widely, and pushed him off, taking him by surprise, and managing to throw him onto his back, you straddling his slender hips.  
He gasped in shock but put his hands firmly on your hips when you started kissing him again passionately.

You bit his lip lightly, kissing your way down his jaw, to his neck, over his collar bones and chest.  
You heard him panting heavily, probably watching you lowering your head closer and closer to his aching erection.

“Holy shit..!” Dean moaned as you wrapped your lips around his cock, moving your tongue around it and starting to bob your head.  
His hips gave a light thrust, but he obviously tried to control himself, one of his hands clenching the bed sheets, his other one finding its way into your hair.

You swallowed around him, moving your head a bit quicker, and started to let your cool fingers roam over his body.

“Oh fuck!” Suddenly Dean pulled you up and turned both of you around, kissing you deeply and digging his fingers into your hips, that you were sure that it would leave marks. 

You opened your eyes as you felt one of his fingers at your entrance, circling the ring and slowly dipping into it. 

He parted from you and gave your surprised face a wink, before reaching over to his night stand and pulling out a little bottle and a gold wrapped condom.  
You slowly let your breath out, watching him sliding between your tights, and looking at you as if you were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

He reached for your face, unexpectedly grabbing your glasses and pulling them off your face.  
The world was all blurry now, and you squinted your eyes hard, to at least make out something, but failing.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Dean.” You said honestly, trying to sit up again, but getting pushed back onto the mattress by Dean’s strong hand.   
“I think it will.” He kissed you again, making your eyes flutter shut.

You had to moan into his mouth, as you felt his fingers again at your entrance, this time cool and slick with lube, on finger sliding into you.

You were a shivering mess now, especially when Dean added another finger, moving it in and out slowly.   
He’d started to kiss your neck and shoulder, kind of still avoiding to actively touch your cock, but you were ok with it, as long as he would continue doing all the other things.

After he added a third finger you grew a teensy bit impatient, opening your eyes and reaching for his head to pull him against your lips.  
“Fuck, please.” You murmured against his moist lips, and kissed him hard moving your hips against his hand.

Dean just nodded, panting heavily, and pulling back his fingers.   
You tried to watch him, but you just saw a flesh coloured shape. Nevertheless you heard the packaging of the condom rip, and then Dean was over you again.

“I still can’t believe I am doing this..” Dean said, more to himself apparently, making you frown and putting a hand on his chest.   
“Don’t do it because you think you have to.” You swallowed, trying to regain your power of thinking again, despite you being painfully horny. “Don’t think I don’t notice it, you not really touching me, I know, I am not a girl, but don’t try to-“

He interrupted you with a hard, short kiss, resting his forehead against yours and looking into your eyes. His was close enough that you could make his face out, but didn’t dare to say anything to break the moment. 

“I want to touch you, and feel you. Don’t think I pretend you to be a girl, I like you as the man you are.” He wrapped his hand around your hard erection, moving from base to shaft, making you moan. “And believe me when I say, this is the hottest thing that ever happened to me.”

With that you felt him entering you.  
You moaned loudly, your fingers digging into his shoulders. 

He also moaned, his head burying itself in the crook of your neck, lightly biting into the skin there.  
You stayed like that for a while, becoming used to the feeling of one another when he finally started to move.

His hips where slow at first, but took on pace fairly quickly.  
You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to move with him.

He changed his angle a bit, hitting your prostate with a hard thrust. You almost screamed at that, moving a hand in front of your mouth to bite down the sounds, remembering that Sam was still just across the hallway.

Dean found the spot again and again and again, making your eyes squeeze shut, moaning against your hand, and finally reaching the point of no return.  
You came loud, hard and messy between you, arching your back and throwing your head into your neck.

Dean followed you seconds after, collapsing onto you, pressing a strong kiss on your swollen lips.  
He carefully slid out of you, lying down beside your sweating body, but pulling you against his chest, hugging you tightly.

“I didn’t take you for a hugging person, to be frank.” You murmured against his hot skin, smiling a bit, after both of you came down from the high.   
“Well, there are apparently a lot of things you didn’t take me for.”


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one, and only one more to go

Original Imagine: Imagine catching Dean jacking off to porn in the bunker and quietly watching, before you hear him moaning your name as he comes.  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Word Count: 1.028  
Warnings: Insomnia of the reader, masturbation

After a rather uneventful day, about half a week after your last hunt, it was already pretty late at night (about three a.m. maybe), when you left your bedroom, trying to make as little sound as humanly possible. Once, on one of your ‘late-night-adventures’ you’d woken up Sam, who had not been very pleased with your sneaking around like the hamburglar.

As so often these days, you weren’t able to sleep. Even if you knew perfectly well that the bunker, the place where you now lived together with the Winchesters and sometimes a slightly awkward angel of the Lord, was completely safe, shielded from any kind of evil.  
But nevertheless you still had that particular prickling chill in your neck, still had that unsettling feeling something was behind you in the dark while you tried to sleep, that you mostly just didn’t. 

It wasn’t healthy, of course if wasn’t, but you couldn’t help it. After a while you gave up on trying, only able to get some rest when you were totally exhausted, or shared a motel with the boys. Company made you feel safe in some way, but it would be highly inappropriate to ask one of the Winchesters to let you sleep in their bed because you were afraid of the monsters in the dark.

You shook your head and made your way into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat, as you were so smart and skipped dinner that evening, when you were distracted by sounds coming out of the living room. Curious, and also a bit confused by the odd noises leaving the room, you slowly tip toed to the half opened door to take a look inside.

But what you saw stopped you dead in your tracks, and you could not other than just stare inside, your mouth dry and slightly opened, your head spinning.

Dean, Dean I-am-so-bloody-hot-and-I-fucking-know-it Winchester was sitting on the couch. Watching Porn. Wanking.   
Seriously.

You had to swallow hard, your dry mouth making it rather difficult for you, and tried to look away, tried to go into your room, or the kitchen, tried to not stare at his hand, his strong hand that moved over his hard member in slow, but hard stroked. But you obviously couldn’t.

Dean’s eyes were closed, the green orbs not looking at the telly in front of him, at the girl and the guy, doing it wildly on a table. Not following their movements, but focused on something that he was obviously seeing in his mind.   
His brows were slightly furrowed, his lower lip caught between his teeth while silent sounds left his throat every once in a while, if you just listened closely. 

Your blood left your head, making you feel even dizzier than before, running down into your now hardening member, despite your mind repeatly telling you that that was a really bad idea and that you should keep clam and just leave. But you couldn’t move. And honestly, who could blame you for that?

Dean had always been one of your.. who were you kidding, he has always been your best and favourite fantasy, always able to make you hard and heavy, by just thinking of his body, his face..  
And now here he was, sitting there, exposed to you in the most intimate way possible, not aware of you watching, pleasuring himself and simply looking like a bloody god while doing it.

His hand moved faster now, the stroked still steady and hard, his grunts growing louder, now finally reaching your ear easily over the still present sound of the telly in front of him.

You licked your dry lips in anticipation, waiting to see how Dean would look like while climaxing, what sounds would leave his beautiful shaped mouth, and if he would keep his mesmerising green eyes closed, or if he would open them.  
All your fantasies were even more present than usual, and your hand was urging to touch your aching cock, not able to resist any longer.

Carefully you lowered your hand, rubbing your fingers over the bulge to get at least a teensy bit of release, while fixing your hungry eyes on Dean’s hand, moving over his hot flesh again and again.

It constantly picked up pace, moving faster and faster, harder and harder; his hips bucked off the couch and into his hand every once in a while.  
His teeth released his red, slightly swollen lip and he moaned, he actually moaned out loud, panting and throwing his head back into his neck, his hand now starting to move almost franticly over his prick, obviously so, so bloody close..

“Fuck… ______...” 

He moaned loudly, as he came over his hand and stomach, stroking himself once, twice before falling back onto the sofa, breathing heavily.  
You froze, not even blinked, not able to say, to think anything. You just stared at him confused, unbelieving and horny as hell. Nothing in your head made any sense.

Suddenly he moved, sitting up slowly and grabbing some nearby tissues, and with that you were pulled back into reality.  
Without making a sound you hurried into your room, the prior planned late night snack completely forgotten, and closed your bedroom door as silently as humanly possible.

You collapsed onto your bed, frantically getting rid of your annoyingly tight pyjama trousers, and grabbing your hard cock with your hand. You groaned in relief, starting to stroke hard and fast and quickly, with the picture of Dean, with the sound of his moans, his voice moaning your bloody name, still in your head, you came hard after mere minutes, your head falling back onto your pillow.  
Your mind was finally drifting off, and finally, finally you were able to fall asleep.


	6. Barman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one of the lot! Back when I wrote it, a lot of people thought it was Batman reader and not Barman reader. But no, no Bruce Wayne, you are just working at a bar ;) 
> 
> thanks for reading this old trash, that i digged out purely out of nostalgia

Original Imagine: Barman!Reader  
Author: golden-pickaxe  
Reader Gender: Male  
Word Count: 3.389  
Warnings: swearing, top!reader, bottom!Dean

“And what may I do for you?” You asked, smiling broadly, putting a glass away that you’d just washed off.  
“Just a beer, thanks.” The man in front of you said after sitting down just seconds ago, looking a bit dejected to be frank.  
“Oki-doki!” You gave him an even broader smile, trying to maybe cheer him up a bit with it, and filling a pint with beer.

To your great surprise he really smirked a bit at your ‘oki-doki’ and thanked you with a nod, as you put the glass in front of him.

“You are not here often, are you?” You tried to make a conversation, as the guy was quite (no scratch that: extremely) handsome. He was dressed in a black suit and looked a bit official, maybe a police man or something because of the recent murders, but you shrugged it off.  
He snorted, shaking his head slightly.

“No, not from around here.” He took a sip from his beer. “Just passing through.”  
“Uh, a traveller I see. But frankly, be thankful mate, this place is bloody awful.” You leaned a bit forward for the other customers not to hear. “They don’t even have a theatre!”

The guy laughed and gave you a quite amused look.

“I’m ______, by the way.” You said, stretching your hand out over the bar.  
“Dean.” The guy answered, taking your hand and giving you a firm shake.  
“My pleasure.”

Dean raised his eyebrows for a moment.  
“So I guess you’re not from here either, am I right?”

“Yea, but you know how it is: before you even realise what is happening, you’re stranded in some run-down bar with cheap beer, hoping for interesting strangers to drop by.” You shrugged and leaned against the wooden bar with your elbows. 

Now Dean chuckled and took another sip from his glass. Your eyes could not help it but follow his movement in awe, as you studied his face and neck.

“So how did you end up here then?” He asked after he set his glass down again, looking at you. You grimaced a bit and shrugged another time.  
“Well… you know, the usual. Followed the American dream, but ended up maybe even more miserable as I was before.”  
“The usual.” He chuckled. “I see.”

You sighed but smiled, running your hand through your hair.   
“It is better than nothing, I suppose, but a bit boring. All the same old faces, you know? Rarely someone new.”  
“I see a lot of new people all the time, dude. Not as good as you might expect it.”

You licked your lips.  
“Really? Can’t imagine that. But maybe I am just thirsting for new company.” you winked.

Dean in front of you blinked a few times before looking down at his beer. You bit your lip, maybe you went a bit too far. You were not really sure if Dean was interested in men, but usually your ‘gay-dar’ was trustworthy.   
But with those looks, who could really blame you? Like seriously, you’d find his picture in the lexicon if you were looking up the word sexy. 

Without saying anything to make the man at the counter any more uncomfortable you pushed yourself off the bar, and walked over to the other side, pretending to do something at the register.   
A pity was it, truly, because you were not lying about wanting new company. 

The small town you lived in was not really metropolis, and when you wanted to see a new film, you had to drive over an hour to the next town.   
The size of the town was also bad regarding the search for a significant other, or just someone to have a bit of fun with.   
No one could really blame you for hitting on everything good looking that came through the doors, by now.

“Hey, could I have another beer?” you heard a deep voice a few minutes later. You turned around, spotting Dean with an empty glass and a very confident smile.   
“Sure.” you smiled back, filling another glass and exchanging it with his empty one.

“I think I get why you want to meet new people.” Dean started, before you could walk away again. “I just spent my whole life on the road, so maybe I don’t really feel it myself, but I get it.” he looked at his beer the whole time, but now looked up.  
“Is that so?” You leaned on the counter once again.  
“Yeah, I guess. The one time I managed to settle down a bit I believe I had that feeling too. All the same people all the time, even though you have a life, it is still kinda boring.”

You chuckled and nodded.   
“A change of the wallpaper is really needed here. I don’t know how long I’ve worked here now.”  
“Maybe a little drawing on that wallpaper is enough until you can change it?”

You looked at him and blinked a few times.  
“What?” What he said did not really make much sense to you.

Dean smirked down at his beer and raised an eyebrow, locking his eyes with yours again.   
“Maybe a bit of company can help that thirst of yours.”

His expression was very suggestive and you had to swallow and lick your lips before really realising what he just said, - offered. 

“That sounds great.” you licked your lips again. “Like really great. Amazing.”  
Dean chuckled a bit and emptied his glass, before throwing a few dollars on the counter and getting up.  
“So when do you finish?” he asked nonchalantly, putting on his jacket.   
“At nine.”  
“Till nine then.” he winked before exiting the bar, leaving you behind the counter with a semi hard on and a pounding heart. 

You were lying if you would deny dancing in the backroom after that.

Five to nine you were quite nervous. It had been some time since you were on any kind of date, especially with someone good looking like that, and you checked yourself in the mirror in the back room for the hundredth time.   
But you looked good, you felt good, and you were ready for whatever the two of you would end up doing. Maybe, just maybe you were a teensy bit desperate for human contact by now, but fuck it, you were young, you could have a little bit of fun if you wanted to, right?

You took your jacket and left the bar, looking around.   
Your eye caught the view of an old, black, polished car. Your jar dropped when you saw the door opening, and Dean, dressed in a plaid shirt, and jeans instead of his suit, getting out of it. 

“You ready ___?” He asked you with a breath taking smile on his lips, and you had to swallow hard before walking over to him and his awesome car.   
“That yours?” you asked, your eyes studying the beautiful machine.   
“Oh yeah. 67 Chevy Impala. Original.” He sounded really proud.  
“Wow. I don’t know a lot about cars, but she is a beauty!”  
“She’s my baby. Come on, get in” 

With that he got behind the wheel again and you hurried in shotgun.  
“So what is the plan?” you asked, now a bit nervous, as you were close to the handsome man you just met a few hours ago. Maybe this was not such a good idea as you first thought. Especially because of those recent murders. All the victims where young girls, but who knew if the murderer didn’t just change his targets?

“I figured that you spend so much time in a bar, that that would not be the right place to go. But I saw a nice diner at the edge of town, so if you are hungry we could go there?” 

You knew the diner, and quite liked it. It had decent food, and most of the frequent costumers where younger folk from the town over.   
You nodded and Dean smirked.

“Great! I’m starving!” with that he started the engine of his car, and drove off. 

The sound of his impala was amazing, and there was some rock classic playing on the radio. You watched Dean driving, thinking of something smart to say, but you had no idea what. It had been some time since you chatted up someone, so you were as nervous as it would be the first time for you. 

“What do you do here anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?” You finally said, because frankly, you were curious as hell.  
“I’m from the FBI. Me and my partner investigate the recent murders on young girls. You know anything about that?” He gave you a short glance.

Ah, so he was really from the feds. For some reason this only made him look even hotter.

“Not really, no. I mean I knew the first victim, Kara. She lived next to me and we talked sometimes, but I already told the police that she did not come home that night and that is everything I know. I just hope you guys catch that bastard soon, I have friends who are really concerned about their safety.”  
“I see. Well, if that is so, I will try to make an end to that. Anyway, we are not here to talk about work are we?” He winked at you. “I have other plans with you, to be honest.”

You felt yourself flush.  
“Is that so?”  
“Oh yes!”

“Well then, let’s make it a quick dinner.”

……….

The dinner was really quite quick.  
You did not know if Dean was always such a fast eater, or if he just swallowed down everything like a snake to get over with it.   
Either way, after two beers you were standing outside next to his car, on which you were leaning, his body only an inch or two away from yours.

His eyes were mesmerisingly green, and his face looked too perfect to be true. Like one of those 90’s models, you thought. 

You had to swallow as you noticed the smirk on his lips.  
Slowly his face closed up to you, and suddenly his mouth was on yours. How you’ve craved this moment for the past hours.

The kiss was firm and intense and your hands tangled themselves in his jacket, pulling him closed to you, against you. His tongue stroked over yours in slow, agonising but bittersweet movements.

Your chests collided, and so did your hips and you had to gasp against his lips. You felt him smirking, before his strong hand grabbed the back of your neck, enabling him to intensify the kiss once more.   
You lost yourself completely in the feeling of his lips and his fingers on your body, pulling him against you with your hands on his waist.  
His hand that was not in your neck caressed your chest, slowly lowering in height, stroking over your body, lower and lower, finally settling on your belt. Fingers stroked over your waistband, slowly moving between your jeans and your heated skin. A silent, low moan escaped your lips, right into his mouth.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, stepping back a bit and running his eyes over your body. He bit his lower lip and smirked again.

“Come on, bar witch!” he winked and got into the car, leaving you on the hood, breathing heavily, with a now not-so-semi-any-longer-boner in your trousers.

“Prick!” you just brought out breathlessly, before pushing yourself off the car and walking around to the passenger seat. 

As soon as you were in, Dean started the engine and drove out of the diner’s parking lot.   
“So, my place or yours?” he asked with a cheeky smile, making a shiver run down your spine. “I have to warn you though, mine is just a cheap motel.”  
“Mine then.” you chuckled. “And please, hurry the fuck up.”

You directed him to your flat, which was not hard as the town was bloody small anyways.   
As soon as the Impala was parked in front of it, you got out, and powerwalked to your door, hearing Dean’s steps behind you. 

Quickly you opened the door, and pulled to other one in, closing it behind you again and pushing Dean against it.   
Your lips where on his in a heartbeat, and you pushed your whole body against him. You could not hold back any longer, you ached for skin to skin contact, ached for his touch. 

You sneaked your hands under his shirt, pulling it off in a swift motion without having to break the kiss longer than a second. His chest was firm and his skin soft, with a few scars under your fingertips.   
His hands where on your collar now, opening the buttons of your shirt in a haste, and pulling it off. You had to moan as your heated skin met his. Finally.

You grinned into the kiss, as you hooked your fingers in his belt, walking backwards and pulling him into the direction of your bedroom. You took the time to study his body, his face and his eyes. There was a hungry look in them, a look you were sure you had yourself.

His chest was looking as good as if felt under your hands, and a pentagram tattoo was above his heart. You hadn’t guessed that he was a tattooed kind of guy, or that he would have chosen that symbol, but at the moment you didn’t really care about it.  
All that was important now was getting him onto your bed, where you would tear his clothes off like a wild animal. 

When you reached the bedroom Dean pushed you onto your mattress crawled over you and started to kiss your neck and throat. You moaned beneath him, running your hands over his strong back.   
His fingers slowly crept down to your waistband again, this time though opening your belt and fly, and slowly pushing beneath your pants. 

You moaned even louder as his hand found your hard member and stroked it in an agonising slow pace. 

“Oh fuck, Dean!” you breathed, throwing your head back onto the pillows, not able to form a proper thought.   
You felt him grinning against your skin, as he started to slowly lower himself, to kiss over your chest, down your belly and finally reaching your hot pulsing centre. In a swift motion he pulled down your trousers and pant, revealing the rest of your body. You had to gasp as the cool air of your apartment hit your heated skin.

Without any warning his lips were on you again, kissing your thighs and finally wrapping around your arousal moving up and down, his tongue doing stuff that made you almost scream his name.  
Your hands gripped his hair, while you threw your head from one side to the other. 

His fingers stroked over your sides, up and down, caressing your skin.

“Oh my.. Dean.. I want to fuck you.. so badly..” you moaned, and had to smirk as you felt the other one moan against you. You pulled his head up, pressing your lips against his mouth. 

In a swift motion you got up from under Dean’s body, moving behind him and pressing your body against his back.

He moaned when he felt your arousal against his arse, and hitched a breath when you bit down in the crook of his neck. 

God he was hot. And you wanted him so badly. You wanted to make him scream, scream your name for your neighbours to hear it. Wanted to make him scream so loud, his voice would be hoarse in the morning. 

Your hand moved around his body, gripping his length and stroking it in a hard but slow pace. You kissed his neck and scraped your teeth over it. 

“____..” he moaned, turning his face to kiss you. 

You could not hold back any longer, hearing him moaning your name like that.   
You pressed one last kiss on his lips, before reaching over to the drawer beside your bed, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

You squirted a bit of lube onto your fingers and leaned over Dean again, kissing his ear. 

“Ready?” you asked teasingly. He only nodded and closed his eyes, as you carefully pressed one finger against his hole, dipping it in and massaging his ring.  
Dean moaned loudly, and it was a sound too beautiful to describe. 

You moved your finger in and out, soon adding a second and then a third one.   
The other one was so hot and tight, you had to stop yourself from moaning just at the thought of soon being inside of him yourself. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, would you freaking get on with it?” he suddenly pulled you out of your thoughts, his voice breathless but impatient. 

You had to chuckle but gave him a kiss on the shoulder anyway.   
Swiftly you put on the condom that was lying beside you and leaned over Dean.

“As you wish.”  
With that you pushed into him, moaning loudly.  
Dean pushed back, throwing his head in his neck, hands gripping the sheets underneath him. 

“Fuck, you are bloody tight!” was all you were able to bring out, before you slightly pulled out again, just to thrust into him again.

You started a quick pace, almost ramming into him. 

Dean moaned, and how he moaned. Loudly, dirty. Your name and the word “fuck” were thrown in as well. 

Your hands were grabbing his hips so hard, you were sure he would be bruised the next day, as you pulled them against yours. 

Suddenly he turned around, pushing you off him and onto the bed.  
In a heartbeat he was over you, pressing his mouth against yours in an open kiss.

“I fucking wanna look at you!” he murmured against your lips. You felt his hands grapping your cock, and positioning himself over you, before he sat down on your hard arousal.

“Bloody hell!” you moaned, as Dean started to move on you. “Yes, Dean, fuck me!”

Your hands were all over his body, stoking his chest, and finally setting on his hips again, your thumbs drawing circles onto his heated skin. 

You pushed your upper body off the bed, putting an arm around Dean’s torso, and kissing him hard. Your tongue stroked over his, and he moaned against your mouth.   
His fingers tangled themselves in your hair, playing and pulling on them a bit.   
Suddenly he bit your lower lip, triggering your hips to jerk up, pushing yourself deep into the other man. 

You grinned as Dean finally screamed your name.  
Your hands still around his torso, you moved the both of you again, bringing him underneath you once more.

Eagerly you pushed one of his legs over your shoulder, the other one around your waist and pounded into him, hard and fast.  
Your breath was fast and loud, but he was moaning and screaming and you sped up your pace.

You were so bloody close, you could feel the knot in your stomach tighten more and more, but you held it back as long as you could, not wanting it to end.

You put a hand around Dean’s length, stroking it hard and fast in rhythm with your thrusts.  
“_____! Oh my god!” the other one threw his head back, his eyes closed tightly, his breath fast. You kissed his throat with an opened mouth, licking over his hot skin, tasting his sweat. 

With a loud moan Dean came into your hand and over his stomach, his muscles tightening up, his arse tightening even more around your prick inside him.   
“Fuck Dean!” you yelled as you came too, endorphin rushing through your veins. 

You collapsed onto his heaving chest, coming down from the height with him.   
After some minutes you rolled off him, looking at the ceiling and tearing off the condom, throwing it into the bin under your bedside table. 

“Fuck that was..” you started, looking for a word to sum up what just had happened.  
“Fucking awesome.” Dean said, his voice hoarse, just like you wanted it. 

“Aye. Fucking awesome.”

Dean turned to you, pulling you into his arms and giving you a lazy kiss. 

“A pity I am just passing through.”  
“Oi, if you think I am already finished with you for tonight, you are absolutely wrong!”


End file.
